Love you more
by MlleX
Summary: Ses yeux étaient plantés dans ceux de l'homme toujours attaché au centre de la grande salle et qui la fixait avec la même intensité. L'homme qui pour elle avait trahi sa famille et délaissé toutes ses conviction, l'homme qui l'avait sauvé déjà plusieurs fois, l'homme qu'elle avait détesté pendant tant d'année pour finalement l'aimer plus de raison. OS - Dramione


**Rated** : T, même si c'est pas non plus très poussé.

**Disclaimer** : Avons nous encore besoin de le dire ?

**Contexte** : Commence durant la sixième année à Poudlard.

Pour le reste, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

><p><span>Love you more<span>

Hermione marchait rapidement, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas vérifier toutes les secondes si personne ne la suivait. Elle avait besoin de se rafraîchir et vite, ses joues étaient en feu et elle se mordillait nerveusement l'intérieur des joues. Enfin arrivée aux toilettes du troisième étage elle fit couler de l'eau dans les larges lavabo en faïence et s'aspergea le visage, heureuse de ne porter aucun maquillage susceptible de couler. La brune laissa la fraicheur de l'eau effacer peu à peu la brulure qui avait envahi ses joues, se sentant stupide d'être dans un tel état pour si peu. Elle entendit des bruits de pas venant du couloir, se dirigeant surement vers les toilettes. Peut être Harry ou Ron qui venait voir si elle allait bien, enfin si ce dernier avait consenti à détacher son visage de celui de sa sangsue de petite amie.

Finalement elle ne fut pas si surprise en apercevant quelques mèches blondes dans l'encadrement de la porte. Nonchalamment appuyé sur celle-ci, Draco la regardait, les mains dans le poches de son pantalon, les manches de sa chemise blanche légèrement retroussé dévoilant ses avants bras et par la même occasion la marque noir qui décorait le gauche. Il ne portait pas son habituel sourire narquois, ni son insolence caractéristique, son visage était froid, impassible, et il fut impossible pour Hermione de deviner quelle émotion dominait dans l'esprit du blond.

Relevant légèrement le menton, le jeune femme dont le visage avait presque totalement séché tourna les talons et le fixa un instant. Il ne semblait pas plus touché par son état, et n'était surement pas là pour la consoler à l'aide de paroles rassurantes, alors pourquoi avait-il pris la peine de quitter la grande salle et de la suivre jusqu'ici ? Il s'était déjà suffisamment moqué d'elle, il ne pourrait surement pas faire mieux que quelques instants auparavant. Lasse du manque de réaction du blond, Hermione avança d'un pas rapide et lui passa devant sans même un regard. Elle ne se serait jamais arrêter si la mains du blond n'avait pas brusquement attrapé son poignet au passage.

La brune se stoppa, et pivota légèrement de façon à être face à lui, le questionnant du regard. Les yeux de Draco s'encrèrent dans les siens, laissant le gris hypnotisant de sa pupille vriller la sienne. Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne minute, sans se parler, sans avoir besoin de se parler, chacun comprenant exactement ce que l'autre voulait dire. N'ayant plus la force de continuer, Hermione baissa les yeux et soupira, dégageant son bras de l'emprise du Mangemort. Ce dernier ne la laissa pas faire et remis immédiatement sa main là où elle était, provoquant un rictus d'agacement chez la brune.

« - Granger... » commença Draco, sa voix était basse et dénudé d'émotion, son visage toujours impassible.

Elle leva vers lui des prunelles chocolat totalement neutres, prête à encaisser ce qu'il apprêtait à lui dire et à revêtir son masque d'insensibilité.

« - Ecoute, je- continua-t-il.

- Ne te donne pas cette peine Malfoy » l'arrêta la brune.

Il soupira. Après tout, il avait amplement mérité sa colère, l'ayant une fois de plus rabaissée devant presque tout Poudlard, la qualifiant une fois de plus par un mot qu'elle était fatigué d'entendre sortir de sa bouche. Essayant une nouvelle fois de se dégager, elle retira son bras de l'emprise du blond et commença à se diriger vers le bout du couloir. Mais il ne l'entendait pas de la même façon et la rattrapa en quelques pas, l'attrapant par la taille et la tirant de nouveau dans les toilettes, fermant la porte derrière lui avortant toute possibilité de fuite de la part de la Gryffondor. Se retournant il posa une main sur sa hanche, la poussant avec plus de force que prévu contre le mur le plus proche, puis rapprocha son corps du siens. C'était plus fort que lui, il avait _besoin_ de la sentir contre lui.

« - Il faut qu'on sauve les apparences, tu le sais, dit-il, plongeant de nouveau ses orbes métalliques dans les siennes.

- Et tu es obligé d'être aussi blessant bien sur, répondit-elle sarcastiquement.

- Oui. Je suis obligé, j'ai toujours été comme ça, si je me mettais brusquement à être agréable avec toi tout le monde se poserait des questions, et on signerait notre arrêt de mort, » grogna le blond, exaspéré par le manque de compréhension de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière fixait la marque sombre qui se dessinait sur l'avant bras du Serpentard. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, si ils se montraient ensemble en publique certains auraient des soupçons et Voldemort serait mis au courant, les répercussions seraient alors catastrophique pour eux deux, ils se feraient au mieux capturé, au pire tué. Mais il aurait pu utiliser d'autres termes, ou tout simplement l'ignorer comme il avait su le faire quelques fois dans le passé.

« -Tu sais que j'ai raison Hermione » murmura-t-il.

Elle releva la tête et posa sa main sur le joue du Mangemort, elle n'aurait surement pas réagit aussi violemment les années précédentes, quand elle ne le voyait que comme un imbécile égoïste et détestable, mais maintenant qu'elle savait qui il était, tout était différent. Quand il l'appelait sang de bourbe, elle les revoyaient la veille au soir sa tête niché dans le cou du Serpentard, allongés sur le canapé de la salle commune des préfets en chef, ses mains à lui dessinant des arabesques invisibles sur son dos, et elle se demandait si il le pensait vraiment, si il faisait semblant.

« - Je sais à quoi tu penses, dit-il doucement, attrapant la main qui caressait sa joue et l'amenant contre ses lèvres. Tu sais ce que je ressent.

- Non je ne sais pas, coupa-t-elle, tu ne me dis jamais ce que tu ressent »

Il lâcha sa main et posa la sienne dans son cou, laissant trainer ses doigts sur sa nuque, rapprochant son visage du siens. Il l'embrassait avec force et passion, plaquant son autre main dans le creux de ses reins, alors qu'elle agrippait frénétiquement sa chemise et ses cheveux. Leurs corps se confondaient, ils étaient tellement près, et pourtant ça ne semblait suffire à aucun des deux puisqu'il cherchaient sans cesse à se serrer encore plus fort. Leurs lèvres ne se détachaient que pour qu'un des deux puisse laisser échapper un soupire de contentement. Lorsqu'elle mordilla légèrement sa lèvre inférieur Draco sentit le peu de maitrise qu'il avait encore sur lui disparaître et il descendit la main qui pressait ses reins pour venir la poser sur les fesses. Hermione se sentit décoller du sol et enroula par automatisme ses jambes autour des hanches du blond, crochetant sa nuque, posant une main contre son dos dont elle sentait chaque muscle rouler sous la fine chemise blanche. Les lèvres du Serpentard s'occupaient maintenant du cou de la jeune femme, mordillant, aspirant, léchant et embrassant chaque morceau de peau qu'il avait à sa porté, faisant gémir celle qui subissait ses traitement.

Hermione put distinctement entendre Draco grogner quand ils entendirent des voix et des bruits de pas se rapprocher de plus en plus du couloir du troisième étage, il mit quelques secondes à bien vouloir la reposer au sol, laissant ses lèvres s'attarder sur les siennes. Les voix se rapprochant de plus en plus il furent obligé de s'éloigner, et alors qu'il allait tourner les talons et disparaître au coin du couloir, le blond se retourna et emprisonna une dernière fois ses lèvres.

« Si, tu le sais » murmura le Serpentard, clôturant leur conversation.

Elle eut à peine le temps de comprendre qu'il faisait allusion à leur précédente discutions qu'il était déjà parti, et qu'elle faisait fasse à un troupeau de première année se dirigeant surement vers la tour d'Astronomie. Elle leur dit de se dépêcher pour ne pas être en retard afin de sauver les apparences, et fila à son tour.

ɷɷɷɷɷɷɷɷɷɷɷɷɷɷ

Hermione venait de finir sa douche et allait maintenant devoir enfiler la robe acheté spécialement pour l'occasion. La robe en question était rose pale, presque beige, assez légère, sans bretelle, elle lui arrivait un peu au dessus des genoux, et le tissus était fin et léger. Elle était cintré et en dentelle jusqu'à sa taille puis le tissus devenait plus lâche et évasé, lui donnant une démarche aérienne. N'ayant pas une très forte poitrine, le bustier tenait suffisamment pour lui permettre de bouger sans passer son temps à remonter sa robe.

La brune l'avait acheté quelques jours auparavant et n'ayant pas les chaussures adéquates, elle avait pris le partie d'essayer d'être vraiment féminine et de porter des talons. L'audace qu'elle avait eu au magasin de chaussure du chemin de traverse avait maintenant disparu, elle fixait maintenant la paire d'escarpin beige avec lesquels elle allait devoir composer durant toute la soirée du bal de Noël.

Les élèves avaient tout d'abord trouvé ça plutôt stupide d'organiser un bal alors que les Mangemorts étaient à leur porte, mais en y réfléchissant un peu, chacun en était venu aux conclusion que c'était peut-être la meilleure raison de le faire.

S'approchant du miroir et quelques pinces à chignon à la main, la jeune femme entrepris de faire un chignon élégant, laissant quelques mèches retomber rendant le tout moins sévère. Elle remercia Ginny de lui avoir appris quelques sorts de maquillage qui lui permirent d'être un minimum présentable sans faire quelque chose de trop voyant. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois la paire de chaussure en soupirant puis se décida à les enfiler.

Elles étaient à sa taille, là n'était pas le problème, mais la Gryffondor perdit soudainement tout son courage en pensant qu'elle allait devoir passer la soirée comme ça. Soupirant une fois de plus, elle ouvrit la porte et fit quelques pas maladroits dans la salle commune, se demandant s'il n'existait pas un sort pour savoir marcher avec ce type de chaussure. Après plusieurs aller retour, elle vint à la conclusion qu'avec beaucoup de concentration personne ne remarquerais surement rien, et que personne ne ferait suffisamment attention à elle pour qu'on remarque ce détail.

Plongée dans ses pensée, elle n'entendit pas Draco ouvrir à son tour la porte de sa chambre, vêtu d'un pantalon de smoking anthracite et d'une chemise blanche, sa veste à la main et ses cheveux blond en pagaille. En la voyant le Serpentard eut tout d'abord l'air étonné, la regardant de haut en bas, ses yeux scannant littéralement la brune. Puis il fonça les sourcils d'un air contrarié et fit quelques pas vers elle.

« Où tu vas ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle le regarda comme si il était stupide, il n'y avait pas tellement d'autres occasion de s'habiller comme ça pendant l'année scolaire.

« Au bal, où veux-tu que j'aille. » répondit-elle avec cynisme.

Il nota qu'il déteignait beaucoup trop sur elle et qu'elle devenait de plus en plus sarcastique. Puis son visage se ferma encore un peu plus.

« Je croyais que tu n'y allais pas ? Somma le blond, s'approchant encore.

- Je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'y aller, mais McGonagall semble penser que les prefets en chef se doivent de montrer l'exemple aux plus jeunes en perpétuant la tradition. » expliqua Hermione.

La discutions qu'elle avait eu avec la professeur de métamorphose ne lui avait d'ailleurs pas tellement plus, la jeune femme ayant plutôt prévus de passer la soirée devant le feu de cheminée à lire, plutôt qu'à aller s'ennuyer en bas avec tous les autres.

« Tu y vas avec qui ? » questionna soudainement Draco.

Ses yeux gris étaient de plus en plus foncés et la Gryffondor pensa qu'ils étaient magnifiquement bien assorti à son smoking.

« Avec McLaggen. » eluda-t-elle simplement, comme si c'était un détail.

La réaction du blond lui parut alors démesuré, il franchit la distance qui les séparaient et l'attrapa par la taille, l'amenant contre lui d'une main ferme, l'aidant en même temps à garder son équilibre. Il posa ses lèvres sur le haut de son front, fermant les yeux, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit la lueur de contrariété semblait avoir encore augmenté.

« Non. » dit-il simplement.

Elle se dégagea un peu, mettant une distance résonable entre eux deux, elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement quand les mains de Draco se baladaient sur son dos.

« Comment ça non ? Somma la brune.

- Non, tu n'iras pas à ce bal avec lui, répondit-il comme si ça semblait évident.

- Je ne me rappel pas t'avoir demandé ton avis Draco, siffla Hermione.

- Ce type est un crétin finit ! Dit-il d'une voix un peu plus forte.

- Et alors ! Je ne vais pas me marier avec lui, c'est juste un bal ! »Répondit-elle tout aussi fort.

Le Serpentard se renfrogna, allant s'asseoir sur le canapé, observant sans vraiment les voir les flammes dans la cheminée.

« Tu y vas bien avec Greengrass ! » ajouta la brune.

Il eut un rire étouffé, et tourna la tête vers elle, l'observant attentivement. Elle était beaucoup trop bien pour cet idiot de McLaggen qui ne savait même pas compter jusqu'à dix. Lui, il allait au bal avec Astoria car c'était ce que son père lui avait dit de faire, elle était selon ce dernier le meilleur parti de Poudlard, d'après les critères de son lâche de père, grande famille de sang pure, surement aussi riche qu'eux et pour en rajouter une couche, fille de Mangemort. Si son bon vieux père savait qu'il s'envoyait en l'air tous les soirs avec une Sang de bourbe, il en ferait un infarctus, et ce n'était surement pas pour déplaire à Draco.

Pendant que le blond semblait perdu dans des quelconques pensée, Hermione avait vérifiée son chignon dans sa chambre et se dirigeait maintenant vers la porte qui donnait sur le couloir.

« Viens au bal avec moi »

Elle s'arrêta net. Il l'avait dit si doucement qu'elle crut avoir rêvé, jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève et n'avance vers elle, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de son corps sans pourtant la toucher.

« Viens au bal avec moi » répéta Draco.

Elle eut un sourire doux et glissa une main dans la sienne, de l'autre elle attrapa son bras et le posa sur sa taille, avant de finalement poser sa main sur son épaule. Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait faire, il raffermit sa prise et fit un pas en avant, commençant à valser, lentement. Il n'y avait pas de musique, pas de décoration et pas de piste de danse, mais ils étaient là, se regardant droit dans les yeux, un peu plus proche qu'il ne le fallait pour une danse de salon. Finalement, Hermione vint poser sa tête sur son épaule, posant ses deux mains à plat sur les omoplates du blond. Ils se contentèrent alors de se balancer doucement.

« J'aimerais tellement y aller avec toi , murmura-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

- Alors fais le, répliqua le Mangemort.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, si on y allait ensemble, cette soirée serait surement la dernière de toute notre vie, éluda la brune.

- Ca me convient, »

Elle eut un rire doux et leva son visage vers lui, tendant ses lèvres, ils arrêtèrent de se balancer, s'embrassant doucement, sans violence et sans passion, juste de la tendresse et des sentiments qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment avoué. Les mains de la brune froissèrent la chemise du Serpentard, se pressant contre lui, alors qu'il agrippait sa taille. Leur baiser perdit en intensité et elle s'éloigna, collant leurs front l'un contre l'autre, se regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Hermione ? »

Ils tournèrent la tête vers la porte de leur salle commune, quelqu'un venait de frapper au portrait tout en prononçant le prénom de la jeune femme. Draco eut un rire amer quand il comprit qui était en train de les interrompre et rapprocha de nouveau la Gryffondor, décider à ne pas la laisser filer dans les bras d'un autre.

« J'arrive Cormac » dit-elle, suffisamment fort pour qu'il l'entende.

_Alors là, surement pas_, pensa Draco la serrant un peu plus contre lui et commençant à déposer des baiser dans son cou.

« Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça Malfoy, siffla-t-elle.

- On pari ? » Dit-il en soufflant sur la peau qu'il venait de mordiller.

Elle ne put retenir le gémissement brisé qui sortit de sa bouche.

« Sois raisonnable Draco, supplia-t-elle presque.

- Non, je ne passerais pas ma soirée à le regarder te tripoter devant tout le monde ! Gronda le blond en relevant la tête, se mettant droit.

- Il ne va pas me tripoter ! Répliqua Hermione, son cou devenu bizarrement froid depuis que Malfoy s'en était détaché.

- Ah oui ? Très bien, jure moi que tu ne le laissera pas te toucher une seule fois !

- Et comment veux-tu qu'on danse sans se toucher ?! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Parce que tu avais l'intention de danser avec lui ? Il avait l'air outré, et avait prononcé le lui avec le plus de mépris qu'il savait faire.

- Pour quoi d'autre irais-je au bal ? » sa voix avait vrillé sur la fin de sa phrase.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant plusieurs instants.

« Hermione ? Demanda de nouveaux la voix de son cavalier derrière la porte.

- Ferme la McLaggen ! Répondit froidement Draco.

- Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » s'étonna Cormac.

Hermione jeta un regard courroucé au Serpentard, et s'éloigna de lui, se dirigeant vers la porte. Alors que sa main était posée sur la poignet les deux bras du blond apparurent des deux côtés de sa têtes, ses mains plaqués contre la porte, son torse vint se presser contre son dos et elle senti sa joue se coller contre la sienne. Elle observa un instant la marque des ténèbres visible sur son avant bras.

« Passe une bonne soirée » murmura le Mangemort, une de ses mains se détournant de la porte afin de se poser sur les hanches de la brune. Et avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de répliquer quelque chose, il s'était détaché d'elle et avait filé dans sa chambre pour finir de se préparer.

Elle se redonna un peu de contenance, lissa sa robe et ouvrit la porte, tombant nez à nez avec son cavalier.

« Salut, dit-il, lui tendant son bras, l'invitant à le suivre.

- Salut, répondit-elle simplement.

-Tu es magnifique, complimenta McLaggen. Que faisait Malfoy dans ta chambre ?

- C'est aussi sa chambre en fait, vu qu'on est préfet en chef tous les deux, éluda la jeune femme.

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié ! »

Le reste de la soirée fut d'un ennuie incroyable pour la brune, qui passa plus de temps à chercher le blond du regard qu'à profiter de la fête. Cormac était une vrai sangsue, cherchant toujours à lui attraper la main ou à la tenir par la taille. Dès que celui-ci était proche du but, elle croisait alors deux yeux d'un gris froid et le repoussait rapidement. Draco quand à lui fit danser Astoria quelques fois puis passa le reste de la soirée accoudé au bar en compagnie de Blaise Zabini, observant la jeune femme essayer de se débarrasser de son cavalier.

ɷɷɷɷɷɷɷɷɷɷɷɷɷɷ

La maison des Weasley était toujours calme le matin, il était un peu plus de huit heure, et la seule personne debout était comme d'habitude Molly Weasley, préparant un petit déjeuner colossal pour toute la famille. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et aperçue plusieurs silhouette se diriger vers sa maison. A seulement trois jours du mariage de son fils, la mère de famille ne s'attendait pas avoir ce genre de visite. Elle reconnaissait Remus et Kingsley, mais n'arriva pas à distinguer les deux autres personnes qui l'accompagnait. Plissant les yeux, elle finit par reconnaître Severus Rogue, mais ne connaissait toujours pas le dernier.

La présence du maitre des potions ne ferait surement pas plaisir à Harry pensa-t-elle. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas digérer la responsabilité du nouveau directeur de Poudlard dans la mort de Dumbledore. Malgré les nombreuses fois où les membres de l'Ordres lui avait expliqué que ceci était une mission organisé, que le vieil homme n'avait plus que quelques jours à vivre, Voldemort ayant confié cette mission au fils Malfoy et que ce denier, terrorisé, avait demander de l'aide à Rogue, l'Elu ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la rancœur.

Un éclair de lucidité pris Mme Weasley et elle reconnu enfin la dernière silhouette, c'était plutôt évident, et elle aurait du y penser bien avant. A peine avait-elle eu le temps de penser à la pagaille que cette arrivée mettrait dans la maison que la porte s'ouvrait sur Lupin, lui offrant un sourire d'excuse pour leur arrivée si matinale.

« Bonjour Molly » salua Kingley en passant la porte.

Elle lui répondit d'un signe de la tête, fixant les deux derniers arrivant. Rogue semblait comme toujours ne pas prêter attention à la gène qu'il occasionnait quand il arrivait chez les Weasley, ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas du jeune Malfoy qui ne semblait absolument pas à l'aise.

« Comment va George ? Demanda Lupin, faisant référence à la blessure à l'oreille que le jumeau avait reçu la veille lors du transfert d'Harry.

- Plutôt bien, ils dorment encore tous, répondit la mère de famille.

- Je crains que nous devions les réveiller, le temps presse, » informa Kingsley.

Moly hocha la tête et se dirigeât vers l'escalier de l'autre côté de la pièce, elle redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, proposant à boire à ses invités, Lupin accepta volontiers un thé. Peu de temps après l'escalier craqua et Ginny Weasley vint s'asseoir à la table que sa mère avait encore agrandit grâce à un sortilège, bientôt suivie par Bill et Fleur, puis par Fred et George qui échangèrent un sourire moqueur et voyant les deux Mangemorts infiltrés assis à leur table mais le regard de leur mère les coupa net dans leur envie de faire une blague. Ils étaient tous en pyjama et avait encore les traces du sommeil sur leur visage, baillant chacun leur tour. Seulement quelques secondes plus tard, Harry arriva en bas des marches et se stoppa net en voyant qui était présent dans le salon des Weasley. Hermione qui descendait à sa suite ne s'attendait pas à cet arrêt brutal et se cogna dans le dos du brun, poussant une plainte.

« Avance Harry » râla la brune, qui n'avait pas encore vue qui les attendait.

Derrière elle, Ron marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible à propos de bouger, d'avancer et de petit déjeuner. Elle soupira et poussa le dos d'Harry pour le faire avancer. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois, face au petit groupe à table. La première chose qu'Hermione pensa fut qu'est-ce qu'_il_ faisait là, puis elle pensa que Draco n'avait pas l'air blessé, et elle se sentit immédiatement mieux après un mois d'inquiétude puis enfin elle pensa, _merde_. Une part d'elle voulait remonter l'escalier qu'elle venait à peine de descendre et s'enfermer dans leur chambre, l'autre se jeter sur le blond et le serrer le plus fort possible. Mais ce ne fut finalement aucune de cet option qu'elle choisit puisque Ron ne lui laissa pas le temps de plus réfléchir et avança d'un air menaçant vers le blond, prêt à se jeter sur lui, ayant visiblement oublié toute envie de petit déjeuner à la vue de Malfoy dans son salon. De tous, Hermione fut la plus réactive et la plus rapide, puisque la seconde d'après elle avait dépassé le Weasley et se tenait devant lui, sa main attrapant le poings que Ron avait lever pour frapper le Serpentard.

« Ron ! » s'écria la brune, planta son regard dans le sien pour le retenir.

Draco, lui, n'avait pas bougé, et observait la scène, Hermione, pied nu et en short et débardeur de pyjama gris, petite et menue, tenait tête à Weasley qui faisait plus d'une tête de plus qu'elle et qui aurait surement pu l'a jeter par la fenêtre si l'envie lui en prenait. Il retint le sourire qui allait ourler son visage quand il s'aperçut que la jeune femme avait réagit aussi vite car il s'agissait de lui, et eu du mal à réfréner son envie de l'attraper par la taille pour la serrer contre lui. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu semblait remonter à tellement loin et elle lui avait tellement manqué qu'il dut serrer fort la mâchoire pour ne pas craquer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ? » demanda le survivant, brisant l'échange visuel enter Hermione et Ron.

Tous reportèrent leur attention sur le brun, alors qu'Arthur Weasley descendait les escalier à son tour et ne comprenait pas la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

« Venez tous vous asseoir » dit calmement Molly, et tous comprirent qu'il ne valait mieux pas la contredire.

Ils s'approchèrent tous de la table, Ron et Harry s'asseyant le plus loin possible des deux Mangemorts, Arthur se mettant entre sa femme et sa fille, Hermione n'eut pas d'autre choix que de prendre la seule place qui restait, c'est à dire à côté de George et Bill et en face de Draco.

« Bien, nous avons quelque chose d'important à vous dire. » commença Lupin.

Hermione se risqua à regarder le blond, qui malheureusement pour elle, la regardait aussi. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent beaucoup trop longtemps pour que personne ne remarque rien, la jeune femme n'ayant pu détourner les yeux du gris orageux de ceux du Serpentard. George lui écrasa subitement le pieds et elle se tourna vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard. Elle comprit alors que leur comportement n'était pas passé inaperçue et que le Weasley venait de lui sauver la mise, elle évita soigneusement le regard du blond durant tout le reste de la réunion, et remercia George d'un hochement de tête.

ɷɷɷɷɷɷɷɷɷɷɷɷɷɷ

Hermione n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie, la main du rafleur qui la tenait lui comprimant les deux mains, elle fixait avec effrois le large portail sur lequel il était écrit « Manoir Malfoy ». Elle reconnut Bellatrix Lestange au loin qui avançait vers eux, et comprit alors qu'ils ne ressortiraient pas vivant de la demeure des Malfoy. Le sort qu'elle avait lancée à Harry finirait pas s'estomper et à ce moment là, si elle n'avait pas encore était torturée jusqu'à la mort, ils seraient tous les trois exécutés.

La Mangemort ayant aperçu la marque sur le front d'Harry, ils furent tous les trois mis en cellule dans ce qui semblait être les caves du manoir Malfoy. A peine eurent-ils le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions et de se retrouver face à Luna que Bellatrix hurla des choses incompréhensive depuis le salon. Quelques secondes plus tard, Peter Pettigrow ouvrait la grille et lui ordonnait d'avancer, elle se retourna vers Harry et Ron, leur jetant un regard rempli de terreur, alors que l'animagus l'attrapait par le bras.

« Hermione ! » hurla Ron alors que le porte se refermait sur eux.

Elle fut trainée jusqu'au salon, où Bellatrix brandissait l'épée de Gryffondor en hurlant sur tout ceux qui s'approchaient d'elle. Elle arrêta de hurler lorsqu'elle aperçue la jeune femme.

« Va chercher Draco ! » cracha-t-elle à Pettigrow.

L'homme-rat partit presque en courant, les laissant seules, alors que la Mangemort s'approchait dangereusement d'Hermione.

Draco était dans sa chambre, comme la plupart du temps depuis qu'il n'allait plus à Poudlard, il ne s'était jamais autant ennuyé de sa vie. Son père passait son temps à lui dire qu'il avait fait le bon choix, qu'il était le digne fils de la famille Malfoy. Et Draco mourrait d'envie de lui rire au visage, de lui dire qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun et que la seule personne qui comptait pour lui maintenant était la meilleure amie de l'ennemi numéro un. Son paternel aurait fait une de ces tête. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco avait enfin osé, il ne s'était pas contenté de se dire qu'il n'avait pas le choix comme durant tout le reste de sa vie, il avait fait ce qu'il voulait et non ce qu'on attendait de lui. Et même si pour cela il devait se détourner de tout ce qu'on lui inculquait depuis son enfance, ça n'avait aucune importance, du moment qu'à la fin il était avec _elle_.

Lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte, il se demanda ce qu'on pouvait bien lui vouloir au beau milieu de l'après-midi. Il fut encore plus surpris en voyant ce lâche de Pettigrow ouvrir la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il avec dégoût.

- Mme Lestrange vous demande au salon »

Draco savait par expérience qu'il ne valait mieux pas faire attendre sa tante, et se leva donc du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis, suivant l'homme répugnant. Alors qu'il descendait le grand escalier qui menait au rez de chaussée, il entendit un cri, un cri de pur douleur, surement le cri le plus effroyable qu'il eut jamais entendu. Il eut des sueurs froides et ne comprit pas pourquoi ce hurlement le touchait plus que les autres, après tout, il avait déjà assisté des séances de torture dans les réunions de Mangemorts et n'avait pas vraiment réagit. Il y eut un autre cris, puis encore un autre et Draco poussa Pettigrow, descendant les escalier en vitesse et courut presque jusqu'au salon d'où provenait les plaintes.

Il s'arrêta net, et crut un moment qu'il s'agissait d'un cauchemar particulièrement réaliste ou d'une illusion. Bellatrix, a genoux, maintenait Hermione immobilisée sur le sol et semblait torturer le bras de cette dernière qui pleurait et hurlait à plein poumons. Un bruit de porte se fit entendre et Potter et Weasley déboulèrent dans la salle baguette en main. Draco eut à peine le temps de réfléchir, sa main prenant la décision pour lui.

« Stupéfix ! » hurla le blond.

Sa tante se retrouva à la violemment projeter à travers la pièce et s'écrasa sur le sol. Sans préter attention aux visage étonné des deux Gryffondor, Draco s'agenouilla aux côtés d'Hermione, la libérant du sortilége d'immobilisation dont elle était prisonnière, puis la serra contre lui. La brune agrippa les épaules du blond, nichant sa tête dans son cou et essaya de contrôler ses pleurs. Elle tremblait contre lui, alors qu'il la serrait comme si sa vie en dépendait, baissant son visage de façon à pouvoir embrasser ses joues, la berçant doucement pour faire cesser ses pleurs.

Lorsque Dobby transplana au milieu de la pièce, il ne comprit pas ce que faisait le jeune femme dans les bras du fils Malfoy, mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

« Mr Harry Potter, il faut partir » dit l'elfe.

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent de l'elfe de maison, l'attrapant la main qu'il leur tendait, se tournant vers leur amie au sol, toujours dans les bras du Mangemort.

« Hermione » dit doucement Harry.

Elle releva la tête, et se dégagea doucement des bras de Draco, lui attrapant la main afin qu'il la suive. Alors qu'elle allait prendre la main que son meilleur ami lui tendait, le blond lâcha la sienne et elle se retourna.

« Je ne peux pas venir avec vous, dit-il en la regardant.

- Pourquoi ? Sa voix était faible et brisée par les larmes.

- Je n'ai pas ma place là où vous allez, répondit simplement le blond.

- Si tu restes ici tu seras tué Draco, » éluda la brune.

Il lui offrit un mince sourire et haussa les épaules. Tant pis, si c'était le prix pour qu'elle vive, alors il était près à le payer. Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux de la brune et elle lui pris la main une nouvelle fois, la serrant fort.

« Tu viens avec nous ! » cria-t-elle presque, avant de saisir la main d'Harry.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui répondre qu'ils avaient déjà transplané chez Bill et Fleur.

ɷɷɷɷɷɷɷɷɷɷɷɷɷɷ

Les débuts avaient été difficiles, mais finalement les trois garçons avaient réussi à vivre ensemble sans s'entre tuer. Hermione avait expliqué calmement à ses deux amis qu'elle et Draco étaient ensemble depuis le début de leur sixième année. Harry était celui qui l'avait le mieux pris, Ron refusant d'adresser la parole à la brune plusieurs jours après l'annonce. Puis finalement, après beaucoup de disputes et une discutions entre les trois garçons, la situation était devenu stable. Le reste de l'Ordre ayant l'air de ne pas vraiment être étonné de leur relation, aucun d'entre eux ne posa de problème. Ainsi, Draco fut finalement heureux qu'Hermione ait pris la décision pour lui au manoir, lui permettant ainsi de passer quelques semaines de plus aux côtés de la brune.

Draco était assis sur la colline et regardait les frères Weasley faire une partie de Quiddich en deux contre deux, il aurait aimé jouer avec eux, mais comme il aimait le répéter à Hermione, ce n'est pas parce qu'il tolérait la présence des Weasley qu'il allait devenir copain avec les belettes. Phrase qui lui valait toujours une tape sur l'épaule de la part de la brune.

Le blond, tout en observant le match, se rappelait alors la discutions qu'il avait eu avec le survivant la veille au soir.

_« Tu l'aimes ? Avait-il demandé. Le blond, avait regardé le feux de cheminé pendant quelques instant, se demandant si le dire à Potter était ou non une bonne idée. _

_- Plus que ma propre vie » avait alors répondu le Serpentard._

Hermione sortit de la maison et se dirigeât vers lui, évitant un souafle au passage. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et posa sa tête sur son épaules, il passa son bras autour d'elle, la ramenant plus près de lui.

« Tu n'as pas envie de jouer avec eux ? S'enquit-elle.

- Ce n'est pas parc- commença le bond.

- Ca va j'ai compris, » interrompit Hermione.

Il rigola doucement, l'embrassant sur le dessus de la tête ils restèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes.

« Malfoy ! Tu voudrais pas venir nous aider à remettre à leur place ces trois là ? » cria George, désignant Bill, Ron et Harry qui venait d'arriver.

Hermione le vit la regarder, elle lui fit donc un sourire d'encouragement, puis se pencha pour lui poser un simple baiser sur les lèvres.

« Vas-y, je vous regarde » dit-elle.

Il lui renvoya un sourire en réponse et se leva, se dirigeant vers les cinq garçons. Dans ces moments là, Hermione oubliait ce qui les attendaient dehors et avait envie de fuir le plus loin possible avec toutes les personne qui comptaient pour elle. Si elle avait dit ça à Draco il aurait répondu qu'il déteignait sur elle et qu'elle devenait une vrai Serpentarde, mais pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas être égoïste pour une fois ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas rester comme ça, heureux ?

ɷɷɷɷɷɷɷɷɷɷɷɷɷɷ

La bataille était finie depuis une petite heure et Hermione cherchait Draco. Ce dernier était introuvable, tout comme son meilleur amis qui n'était toujours pas revenu. Ce fut dans la grande salle qu'elle trouva le blond, debout aux côtés de la famille Weasley, le jeune homme avait le visage fermé et semblait impassible. Elle découvrit avec horreur le visage de George Weasley, les yeux clos pour toujours, et l'intégralité des Weasley sanglotant à ses côtés. Elle s'approcha, attrapant le bras du blond, sentant les larmes bruler ses yeux, il posa une main sur sa joue, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Un grand bruit venant de dehors attira plusieurs personnes à l'extérieur de la grande salle et plusieurs cris se firent entendre, ainsi que des pleurs et des exclamations. Le premier d'entre eux à voir ce qui se passait fut Arthur Weasley, qui quand il compris ce qui se passait eu à peine le temps de retenir sa fille. Hermione entendit Ginny hurler et elle comprit, lâchant le bras de Draco elle se précipita dehors et ne put retenir le hurlement qui passa ses lèvres, ni les sanglots qui suivirent. Elle entendit Ron, jurer et nier ce qu'il voyait, Molly fut elle aussi retenue de justesse par Bill.

Devant eu se tenait Voldemort et tous ses Mangemorts, ainsi qu'Agrid qui tenait dans ses bras le corps sans vie d'Harry.

« Harry Potter est mort ! » hurla le seigneur des ténèbres.

Des murmures, bientôt des cris s'exclamèrent de la foule et elle sentit Draco l'attraper par le bras et la serrer contre lui, elle cacha son visage dans son cou, se reposant entièrement sur lui. Il vit son père et sa mère au milieu des Mangemorts et il eut une soudaine envie de vomir, dégoûté par ses propres parents.

« Ceux qui veulent se joindre à nous sont les bienvenu » commença le chef des Mangemorts.

Il vit alors ses parents le chercher des yeux et lorsqu'ils le virent, faire un pas en avant.

« Draco, dit alors son père, vient. »

Mais le blond leur lança un regard rempli de haine et resserra son bras autour de la taille de la brune, qui pleurait toujours silencieusement contre lui. Un murmure parcourut le groupe des Mangemorts, le fils unique des Malfoys trahissait sa famille au profil d'une Sang de bourbe, pour un retournement de situation...  
>Alors que Neville s'avançait au grand étonnement de tous, un mouvement attira l'attention d'Hermione, elle pensait avoir rêver en voyant Harry bouger dans les bras d'Agrid, mais une exclamation de surprise lui échappa lorsque le brun sauta littéralement des bras du garde chasse pour courir se mettre à l'abris dans les débris du château.<p>

Tout se passa alors très vite, Neville tira l'épée de Gryffondors du choixpeaux et décapita Nagini, alors que les combats reprenaient. Draco avait a peine sorti sa baguette que son père lança un sort en direction d'Hermione, qu'il para, le stupéfixant, la jeune femme lui prit la main et l'entraina dans la grande salle ou les élèves se repliaient pour combattre ensemble.

ɷɷɷɷɷɷɷɷɷɷɷɷɷɷ

Il avait fallut confisquer sa baguette à Hermione lorsque les aurors étaient venu chercher Draco pour l'emmener à Azakaban jusqu'à son procès. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir été plus en colère de toute sa vie, elle était devenue une vrai tigresse, ruant, criant, jurant, frappant tout ceux qui essayaient de la calmer.

_« Je t'aime. »_

Draco avait juste eu le temps de lui dire ça avant que les aurors ne l'entraînent loin d'elle, il l'avait vu se débattre comme jamais et avais souris intérieurement de voir à quel point elle pouvait être enragée lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui.  
>Et lorsque Harry s'était approché d'elle pour la réconforter elle l'avait violemment repoussé et lui avait hurler dessus, lui demandant pourquoi il ne faisait rien, et pourquoi il n'expliquait pas aux aurors que Draco était avec eux.<br>Mais les règles étaient simple, tous les Mangemorts devaient être enfermé en attendant un procès, qu'ils soient espion pour l'ordre ou non, tous ceux portant la marque y passerait, de façon à ce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse s'enfuir avant son procès. Hermione n'avait jamais rien voulu entendre et, une fois que Draco fut emmené, était devenue d'une froideur inédite. N'adressant la parole à personne, répondant à peine quand on lui parlait, elle les regardaient tous avec mépris et colère, consciente du fait qu'elle était injuste envers ses ami, mais beaucoup trop dans la détresse pour l'admettre.

Son statue de héros guerre permis à Hermione de négocier la rapidité du procès de Draco, ainsi, quelques semaines seulement après la guerre, eut lieu le procès du blond devant tout le Magenmagot. Ce jour là, Hermione était d'une humeur massacrante, elle était arrivée trois heures en avance au Ministère et avait fusillé du regard toute personne osant lui adresser la parole. Au moment de l'audience, cette dernière s'était assis sur le banc des témoins, et avait été rejointe par tous les membres de l'ordre ayant connu Draco, ainsi que quelques élèves ayant participé à la bataille, elle ne dit rien mais fut reconnaissance de la présence de chacun pour plaider en la faveur de son petit ami.

« Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Mangemorts, informateur pour l'Ordre du Phoenix, accusé de meurtre et d'usage de la magie noir »

L'audience avait commencée, et Hermione crut qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se contenir quand elle vit deux aurors amener le blond au centre de la pièce, attaché, sale, et considérablement affaibli. Elle sera les poings a s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Lorsqu'il l'aperçu, il se dit d'abord que la colère la rendait encore plus belle, et il lui offrit son plus beau sourire charmeur, auquel elle répondit.  
>Le ministre de la magie, qui n'était autre que Kingsley énonça les faits, l'histoire entière du jeune homme fut passé au peigne fin, puis, il appela chaque témoin à la barre, chacun racontant ce qu'il avait vu, de la mort de Dumbledore racontée par Harry, à la bataille finale par Arthur et Molly en passant par le sauvetage au manoir Malfoy raconté par Ron. Hermione fut la dernière appelée, elle s'était préparée à devoir raconter chaque détail de leur relation, mais rien n'aurait pu a préparer au moment le plus embarrassant de toute sa vie. Les questions étaient très personnels, et la jeune femme aurait préférée que certains moment reste intimes, mais le Magenmagot était apparemment plus demandeur en détail qu'un magasine people, et chaque instant de leur vie privée fut utilisée pour le procès.<br>Au moment fatidique, Hermione eut peur de s'évanouir, mais la main rassurante que posa Harry sur son épaule, lui permit de garder la tête froide et d'écouter le jugement. Drago lui n'avait pas lâché la brune du regard un seul instant durant tout le procès et ça n'avait apparemment échappé à personne.

« Que ceux qui sont pour la condamnation à vie dans la prison d'Askaban lèvent la main » énonça Kingsley.

Quelques sorciers levèrent la main, principalement ceux qui avaient perdu des proches à cause de la famille Malfoy.

« Que ceux qui sont pour une peine non déterminée dans la prison d'Askaban lèvent la main »

Ils furent un peu plus nombreux, une dizaine surement.

« Que ceux qui sont pour l'abandon des charges lèvent la main »

Kingsley leva la main, accompagné par la majorité du Magenmagot, alors qu'Hermione hésitait entre hurler de joie et se jeter sur Draco.

« Les charges sont abandonnées » annonça le ministre de la magie, signant le papier de libération.

A la suite de ceci Hermione n'entendit plus rien, un sifflement s'était emparée de ses oreille, elle n'entendit pas Harry lui dire que c'était enfin fini, ni Moly lui dire à quel point elle était heureuse pour elle. Ses yeux étaient plantés dans ceux de l'homme toujours attaché au centre de la grande salle et qui la fixait avec la même intensité. L'homme qui pour elle avait trahi sa famille et délaissé toutes ses conviction, l'homme qui l'avait sauvé déjà plusieurs fois, l'homme qu'elle avait détesté pendant tant d'année pour finalement l'aimer plus de raison.

Lorsqu'elle vit l'auror s'approcher du blond et retirer les liens magiques qui le retenait à son siège, elle ne fit pas attention au fait que personne n'avait bougé dans la salle, elle ne fit pas non plus attention au fait que le ministre n'avait pas encore levé l'audience, et non plus au fait que tout le monde la suivait du regard. Elle se leva rapidement, contourna la barrière en bois qui délimitait les sièges et se jeta au cou du blond, qui l'accueilli avec un rire rauque et une étreinte tout aussi serrée. Elle semblait avoir peur qu'il disparaisse puisqu'elle s'agrippait à lui avec une force qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, il l'apaisa en quelques minutes, lui murmurant que tout allait bien, qu'ils ne seraient plus séparés maintenant.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle, personne n'avait bougés, tous regardaient la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, preuve que tout était possible, même l'amour entre un sang pur et une née moldu, un mangemort et une membre de l'ordre du phoenix, un Serpentard et une Gryffondors.

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai conscience que la fin est un tantinet guimauve mais j'avais envie de leur faire un Happy End ! J'ai beaucoup hésité à faire de ce OS une fiction complète, mais finalement je me suis dit qu'un OS correspondait surement mieux à l'ambiance que j'essayais de mettre en place. <strong>

**En tout cas, merci d'être venu lire, et sachez qu'à chaque review posté c'est un chaton de sauvé ! **

**Des bisous, et à bientôt.**


End file.
